Many different wagering games presently exist for use in both home and casino environments. Such games should necessarily be exciting, uncomplicated and easy to learn so as to avoid frustrating the players. Designing new games that meet these criteria and are sufficiently different from old games to entice players to play the new game is a particularly challenge.